Frosty Nights
by Kaity'sAss
Summary: Caitlin has woken up in a room that she has never seen before, and this is starting to become a recurring trend for her. Killer Frost has begun sleeping with random strangers in order to help Caitlin "practice" for the one she truly loves, Barry Allen. Caitlin has to find a way to get out of each scenario that Killer Frost puts her in without them getting awkward.
1. Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

Caitlin opened her eyes and quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in a room that she had never seen before. She looked for something that would help her figure out where she was. The room seemed like a typical bedroom. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, a closet along one of the walls, an open door that appeared to open out to a hallway, a hardwood floor, wedding pictures hanging on the wall, and a naked man laying next to her in the bed. Caitlin looked down and saw exactly what she was afraid of, she was also naked.

"Dammit Killer Frost, not again," Caitlin quietly muttered to herself. Unfortunately, this had become a common occurrence for her. At least twice a week, and sometimes more often than that, Killer Frost would gain control of Caitlin's body and would sleep with a total stranger. This obviously led to some very rude awakenings and strange conversations when Caitlin woke up and had to explain why she suddenly looked and acted differently. These conversations were particularly intense when the man she slept with was married and his wife found them. From the look of the wedding pictures and the ring on the bedside table, Killer Frost's latest one night stand was yet another unfaithful husband. Caitlin just hoped to get out of this house and get home before the man woke up or his wife saw them.

Caitlin got out of bed as quietly as she could so as to not wake up the stranger. She searched the room for her clothes. She couldn't find anything in the bedroom and decided to check around the house. Before leaving the room, she tried to find a blanket to cover herself with, but the man was currently sleeping on the only blanket she could see. She decided to just search the rest of the house while still naked.

Caitlin left the bedroom and entered the hallway. There was one door on the left and two on the right. The door on the left was closed, but both doors on the right were open. The closet door led to a bathroom while the other opened into another bedroom. Caitlin quickly peered into the two open rooms, but didn't think it was likely that any of her clothes would be either of them, and she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Caitlin reached the end of the hallway and entered the living room. She that the living room joined the kitchen so she could see both rooms at once. There was also a door in the opposite war that Caitlin presumed led outside the apartment. As badly as Caitlin wanted to leave, she did not want to leave naked. She looked around the room and saw her high heel shoes laying next to the door but didn't see any of her other clothes. After another quick scan she finally located her tight blue dress laying in a heap in front of the kitchen counter.

Before she could make a move for her discarded clothes, she heard the door to the apartment open. Before whoever opened the door could notice her, Caitlin quickly ducked into the closed room she saw earlier. She thought she was going to be sick as soon as she entered the closed door she noticed earlier. Inside the room was who she assumed was the son of the couple, and he was doing what all teenage boys do, masturbating to porn. Caitlin was surprised to see him, but not nearly surprised as he was to find a naked woman entering his bedroom.

"Please don't say anything," Caitlin quickly said, hoping that no one else in the house would notice her.

"Why shouldn't I? A stranger breaks into my house and catches me relaxing in bed and I'm just supposed to stay quiet?" the boy responded.

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't let anyone know I'm here."

"And what happens if I do?"

"Please help me,"

"What's in it for me?"

"How about your parents stay together,"

"Like this is the first time they've cheated on each other. You're the third woman this month that Dad has brought home. You should've seen what Mom did to the other women she found in her husband's bed. I want something else, something more."

"What do you want?"

"I can think of something," the boy said as he stood up and walked towards the naked woman in his bedroom. "Seeing as we're both a little underdressed, why don't we make the most of this situation?"

"No, absolutely not. That's disgusting. You're just a kid," Caitlin responded.

"I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen years old. I guess I'll just have to get my mom in here then,"

"Wait!"

"So you agree to my terms?"

"No sex, but I… I'll let you m-masturbate to me," Caitlin said.

"Not enough, I want to fuck you just like my old man did,"

"No, I won't do it,"

"What about just a blowjob?"

"Not a chance,"

"Then I'll just tell my mom that there's another woman that needs to be punished."

"Alright fine. I'll give you a blowjob, but nothing more."

"I also want a video of you sucking my cock."

"No!"

"It's either the video or I tell everyone the secret. I promise I won't upload the video, it'll be just for me," the boy said with a smirk.

"No one else can see it."

"You have my word. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," Caitlin said hesitantly.

"Alright," the stranger said as he grabbed his phone and started recording the brunette.

Caitlin reluctantly approached the teenager and kneeled before him. She reached out and began stroking the young man's cock. After a few strokes, she closed her eyes and put her mouth around the dick. She started slowly bobbing her head up and down. The man started moaning as Caitlin continued to pleasure him. He grabbed her head and shoved his dick deeper down her throat. Caitlin couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. While his dick was still in her mouth, Caitlin felt it start to twitch and knew what was going to come next. She started to pull her head back, but the boy just shoved her head back onto his dick as he started shooting cum down her throat.

"Oh, that feels so good. I want you to swallow every drop bitch," the teen said. She reluctantly swallowed all of the boy's cum.

"There, now will you agree to help me get out of her?"

"I never said I would help, just that I wouldn't tell my mother you were here," the boy said. "Feel free to leave whenever you want. Of course you could always stay longer if you wanted." He began waving his dick around in Caitlin's face. Wasn't this enough yet?

"No. No more. I'm out of here as soon as I know the coast is clear." Caitlin got up and started walking towards the door the listen for the boy's mother. As she was walking away, she heard the click of the boy's camera phone.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Just taking a photo of that sexy ass so I will always remember how sexy it looks."

"I did not agree to that."

"Too bad. I'm making my own rules now. So if you don't want to have sex, it's time for you to leave," he said as he started walking towards Caitlin.

"Wait! Your mother might still be out there."

"Oh, I'm hoping she is," the boy said as he pushed Caitlin out the door and into the hallway. Caitlin looked around but didn't see anyone. She decided that it was time to finally get out of here. She rushed to where she saw her dress earlier, but it wasn't there. She started to freak out. What if the wife found it? What would she do now? She couldn't just walk home naked.

"Looking for this?" a female voice said from behind Caitlin. Caitlin turned around to see a woman wearing a pair of tight leather pants that showed all of her curves who was holding Caitlin's missing dress.

"I-I can explain," Caitlin stammered.

"Oh, I think I can figure it out. First, my husband found you last night and brought you home. Afterwards, the two of you fucked each other in my bed in front of my wedding pictures. Then, you woke up and tried to leave without saying a word but I came home before you could get out. Now, you're trying to leave again, but can't without this," she said holding Caitlin's dress. "That about cover everything?"

"I'm sorry about what happened, but I wasn't myself last night."

"I've heard that one before," the woman said as she moved closer to Caitlin. With one quick movement, the woman delivered a strong smack to Caitlin's ass. "At least he picked a cute one this time," she said with a smirk. "You've got quite the ass there, and everything else looks just as good." The woman moved even closer to Caitlin until Caitlin was up against the counter and the woman had her body pressed against hers. She pressed her lips against Caitlin's and have the brunettes butt another slap. Caitlin couldn't believe what was happening. This woman should be angry at her for sleeping with her husband, but instead is making out with her and groping her ass. What is wrong with this family?

The woman broke away from the kiss and stepped away. "You can have this back," she said as she handed Caitlin her dress. "Or you could stay longer and the two of us could finish what my husband started last night."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really have to get going," Caitlin said as she hurriedly put her dress on.

"No underwear? Could you get any sexier?" the woman said as she continued to stare at Caitlin. The dress Killer Frost chose for her night left nothing to the imagination as it hugged every inch of Caitlin's body.

With that, Caitlin rushed out of the house and headed for her apartment. As soon as she got there she moved to the spot where she and Killer Frost exchanged notes to talk to one another. Sometimes these notes were pleasant, other times they were not. This morning, she saw a new note that was not previously there. It read, _How was your morning? I made sure to get you more practice for when you finally have the balls to fuck Barry. I hope you decide to soon, all this slutting around is really tiring, but it is also quite fun._ What a slut.

Caitlin headed into her bedroom to change out of her dress and put on something that suited her style. As she was taking off her dress, a note fell out of it. Caitlin unfolded the note and read the message. Hey there sexy. I hope your night with my husband wasn't so traumatic that you've sworn against sex. I would love to get to know you, personally. If you ever decide you want to get to know me, you know where I live. The door's unlocked. Hope to see you soon.

Kisses,

Nicole Adams.

"What a morning," Caitlin muttered to herself as she threw the note into the trash.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

Caitlin's head was throbbing. The dim light coming through the window was only making it worse. Her stomach churned and she thought she was going to be sick. All her muscles were aching and it hurt to move. This could only mean one thing. Caitlin had a hangover. Killer Frost must have been drinking last night, again.

Once her eyes finally focused, Caitlin looked around the room, hoping to be greeted by the familiar look of her bedroom. She was not. Instead she was in yet another stranger's bed with no idea where she was. Killer Frost had started to do this more frequently lately, but did she have to do this night after night. Caitlin already had enough trouble getting out of the house yesterday, with the perverted son and sex crazed mom, and now she had to do it again, this time with a hangover.

Caitlin scanned the room. This time, there was no one in the bed with her. She didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Since he was awake, Caitlin might run in to him, which she was sure would involve several questions about her changed appearance. The room looked like a typical bedroom, a TV facing the bed, a nightstand next to the bed, and an open door that led to a small closet. Caitlin took the covers off of her and was not surprised to see that she was once again naked. She saw her dress laying on the floor just next to the door leading out of the bedroom. So far, today seemed to be going much more smoothly than yesterday.

As she started to get up and move towards her dress, the door to the room opened. Dammit, Caitlin thought, I had to jinx it. A short, but very wide, man entered the room holding a tray of food. On the tray sat two plates stacked with pancakes with syrup dripping off them, two glasses of orange juice, and a plate full of strips of bacon. Oh yeah, and he was also naked.

"Good morning, beautiful. Hope you slept well. I hope you like pancakes and bacon. I thought I could make you some breakfast in bed. I hope it tastes good," the man said as he sat down on the bed next to Caitlin and layed the tray down.

"Thanks but I'm not feeling the greatest and I don't think eating quite yet would be a wise idea," Caitlin politely said.

"Are you sure. I made this just for you."

"And that's sweet and all, but I'm really not feeling very good. I should probably get home.

"Please don't go yet," he pleaded as he put a hand on Caitlin's thigh. "Last night was amazing and if you leave now, then it's all over."

"Hey, I'm sorry but I can't stay. What we did last night was a mistake," Caitlin said.

"Please don't say that. It was not a mistake, it was the best night of my life. I've never done anything like that in my life. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and just the thought that you would come home with me," the man said as he started to cry.

Caitlin moved back down and sat next to the sobbing man. He then wrapped his arms around Caitlin and rested his head on her shoulder. Caitlin hugged him back, trying to comfort him, even though it was still awkward as they were both still naked.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll find another woman that is perfect for you. You just have to give it time. She's out there for you, waiting for her knight in shining armor to save her," Caitlin said comfortingly.

"Look at me. I'm no knight in shining armor, I'm just a troll," he said.

"No you're not."

"Really?! I'm short and my fat has fat. As my self esteem gets lower, I turn to food to provide comfort, which only makes me heavier, leading to even lower self esteem. It's a vicious cycle, but you saw through that and you spent the night with me of all people. No one has ever done that before. No woman I've ever met has slept with me until you did. I love you," the man sobbed.

Caitlin's couldn't help but feel sympathy for the man. While he was not wrong about his looks, Caitlin could tell he had a good heart. People today don't look past the outside and only look for the man with the biggest muscles and massive dick, neither of which this man had.

"It's not how you look that matters, it's your heart. I've only known you a short while, but I can already tell you are incredibly kind. Any woman would be lucky to have someone as nice as you are."

"I don't want to have any woman, I want you. You're perfect."

"Believe me, I'm not perfect," Caitlin said.

"Have you seen yourself? You've got a perfect body. Not only that, but you're also the nicest woman I have ever met."

"I've got my own problems that you shouldn't have to deal with,"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever problems you're going through, we can do it together."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please, I just want to be with you. I love you," the man pleaded.

"Okay, I've got an idea. How about we give each other our phone numbers and we can keep in touch, but as friends only. We can get to know each other and maybe I can help you find the right woman for you. How does that sound?" Caitlin said with a smile.

"Okay. We can do that, but please don't just say that. I really want to know you, and maybe then you'll realize that the perfect girl is already right next to me," the man agreed.

"You've got to stop doing that."

"Why, you're not married are you?"

"Well, no I'm not. But…"

"Then why can't you give this a chance?"

"Alright, fine. I'll give this a chance, but don't get your hopes up."

"You're the best," the man said as he moved closer and kissed Caitlin. Caitlin was shocked by the man's forwardness, but it was also impressive. Caitlin could learn a thing or two about following her heart. Maybe this friendship would be beneficial for them both.

"Now that that's all settled, why don't we get dressed?" Caitlin suggested.

Caitlin put on her dress from the previous night while her new friend got some clothes out of the closet. Afterwards, the two exchanged their numbers and Caitlin found out that his name was Kyle.

"I really should be leaving now," Caitlin said.

"Wait! You still haven't eaten the breakfast I made," Kyle said.

"I'm really not very hungry. Maybe next time we meet you can cook me a meal," Caitlin responded.

"Couldn't you at least eat a little?"

"Alright, I'll stay for a few minutes, but I'm after that it's time for me to go," Caitlin agreed. The two of them sat down and began to eat the breakfast that Kyle prepared for them. Caitlin was amazed by the taste. They were the best pancakes that Caitlin had ever tasted. Before long, Caitlin had eaten the entire plateful and had more than enough bacon to last a lifetime. While they were eating, Kyle told Caitlin more about his childhood and his limited experience in a relationship. After they talked for an hour or two, Caitlin decided to leave. She got up and Kyle walked her to the door. Before she left, Kyle leaned in and gave Caitlin another kiss. This time, her response was much less pleasant than the last kiss, she vomited all over herself and Kyle. Maybe eating all that food with a hangover wasn't a good idea.

"I'm so sorry!" Caitlin said.

"It's fine. I don't know what I expected after I gave you all that food after how much you drank last night," Kyle said. "Well you can't go home wearing that now," he said gesturing to Caitlin's now ruined dress. "You can borrow some things from my closet until you get home,"

"Thank you so much," Caitlin said as she followed Kyle back into the bedroom and stripped off her dress.

"I bet you didn't think you'd be naked in this room so soon did you?" Kyle smirked.

"Very funny," Caitlin said as Kyle handed her a change of clothes. She put on the plain shirt and pants she was given, but they weren't exactly a perfect fit. The pants especially were much wider than Caitlin's hips and kept sliding down if she wasn't careful, and the shirt was too short to provide any cover if the pants fell down, but it was better than either walking home in a puke covered dress or completely naked. The two of them walked back to the door, but there was no kiss this time. Instead, Kyle just gave Caitlin a hug, which she gladly returned. While they were hugging, gravity did its job and Caitlin's pants fell around her ankles once again, leaving her pussy and ass completely exposed since Killer Frost decided not to wear underwear again and she didn't really want to borrow Kyle's.

"You might want to be careful about that on your way home," Kyle said as Caitlin picked up her pants. "Although I don't think any of the men will complain if it happens again."

The two of them said their goodbyes and Caitlin exited Kyle's apartment and went on her way home. Since Killer Frost had never driven a car before, Caitlin had to walk to the nearest bus stop and get a ride home. She had a real challenge keeping her pants from falling down again, but she managed to get home without any more mishaps.

Caitlin entered her apartment and got a clean outfit that actually fit her. Once again, she noticed that Killer Frost had left another note for her. This one read, I decided that if you aren't going to fuck Barry, or at least tell him your feelings, then I would make sure to give you as much practice as possible until you finally do what you should. Looks like I'm going to be having a lot of fun in the upcoming nights, I hope you enjoy your mornings. P.S. You might want to check out this video, I think you'll love it. There was a link written at the end of the note. Caitlin's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to check out the link, even though she was sure she wouldn't like what she saw.

The link led her to a porn site. Of course this is what Killer Frost did in her spare time. If she wasn't having sex, she was watching people have sex. The video that Killer Frost recommended was very familiar to Caitlin. It was the video of her giving a blowjob to the kid she had met the previous morning.

"That bitch said he wouldn't show this to anyone," Caitlin said to herself. She really hoped no one saw this video, but the view counter said otherwise. She just had to hope no one she knows sees this.


	3. Chapter 3: A Rough Morning

When Caitlin woke up, she was being spooned. This was a first. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this one. She could try to just slowly move his arms from around her and get up, but that might cause him to wake up, which might lead to another awkward morning, like the previous one.

She could feel the man's hand grabbing her breast, his leg wrapped around hers, and she could feel something else pressed against her ass. This was going to be hard to get out of here without waking up Killer Frost's latest sex buddy. If Killer Frost's recent actions gave Caitlin practice at something, it was getting out of sticky situations like this. She just had to find a way to do this.

She very slowly shifted her weight and removed her legs from underneath the mystery man's. Now she moved slightly so the guy's arm slipped and Caitlin was able to move away from him. Now that she was free of the man, she was able to get out of the bed and away from the man without him waking up. That was a lot easier than she thought it would be. Maybe today would be better than most others. Caitlin also loved the mornings where she could get out of a house without any complications.

Once she was out of bed, she was able to get a good look at who was laying next to her all night. She could immediately see why Killer Frost was interested in this guy. He was the definition of what so many women were looking for. His rippling muscles, chiseled jawline, and a massive cock.

Now that she was out of the bed, she began looking for her clothes. Once again, she couldn't find them in the bedroom, so she assumed they were likely in a room outside the bedroom when Killer Frost and her lover tore them off each other before making it to the bed. Caitlin stood at the door and listened for any indication of someone else in another room. After about thirty seconds without any signs, she quietly opened the door and left the bedroom.

The room opened up to a large living room. At first Caitlin didn't see anything special in the room. She didn't notice her clothes when she first looked, but as she turned her attention to the side of the room, she found the dress that Killer Frost wore last night. That was the good news. The bad news was that her dress was in the hands of another woman, and she did not look very happy to see Caitlin.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You think you can just fuck my man like that? You filthy whore!" the woman said angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can explain."

"I can explain it. You're a slut and wanted to sleep with my man because you took one look at him and just wanted to get into bed with him."

"That's not what happend."

"Like hell it's not. If you didn't have sex with him, then why the fuck are you naked? And why was Kevin's naked with his arms wrapped around you?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to?!" the woman said as she stood up and started walking towards Caitlin. Caitlin started to back away until her back was against the wall. When the woman reached the brunette, she raised her voice even more. "You're gonna pay for fucking my man like that." She raised her hand and slapped Caitlin as hard as she could. Caitlin's cheek stung as soon as her hand made contact. When Caitlin was finally able to face the other woman again, she felt the woman's hand slap her face once more. Caitlin could feel her anger rising, but she had to keep that anger under control, or else Killer Frost would come out, and who knows what she would do. If that happened, Caitlin would probably wake up in bed with this woman now.

This time when Caitlin faced the woman again, she was ready. She grabbed the woman's wrist as she came in for another slap, but she failed to notice the woman's other arm. With her right hand firmly in Caitlin's grasp, the woman punched Caitlin. The blow knocked the air out on Caitlin's lungs and she doubled over, gasping for air. While Caitlin was distracted, the woman grabbed Caitlin's hair and pulled her head back up. The woman began repeatedly punching Caitlin while she was unable to defend herself. After a few punches, the woman threw Caitlin to the ground, facefirst.

"Oh my fucking God!" the woman said. "I knew you looked familiar. I didn't recognize you at first, but I know I've seen that fucking tramp stamp on your ass before. You're that fucking slut that Kevin used to jerk off to whenever he watched porn."

Tramp stamp? Porn? What the hell did Killer Frost do?

"You nearly ruined my relationship with Kevin once already. I'm not gonna let you fuck it up again, bitch!" the woman yelled as she kneeled down on Caitlin, pinning her to the ground. She began to spank Caitlin's ass as hard as she could. "You always like it rough and in the ass in your videos, so how about I break your ass," she said between smacks. Caitlin struggled to get up, but she couldn't move underneath the weight of the other woman. She was helpless as the woman continued to spank Caitlin's ass, which had already become a bright red.

"Megan?! What the fuck are you doing here?" said a male voice from behind Caitlin.

"Kevin! You're awake. I was just teaching this slut a lesson for trying to get between us. Don't worry about anything. I'll join you when I'm done with this whore here."

"Like hell you will. And there is no us. There never has been an us and there never will be. You're a fucking lunatic."

"That's what you keep saying, but the truth is you just haven't accepted that we were made for each other. We love each other Kevin. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. We'll fuck each other silly every single day and be happy together."

"That's never going to happen. How did you even get into my apartment?"

"No door can get between our love for each other."

"Get the fuck out of my place before I call the cops."

"But don't you want to fuck me? Tear my clothes apart, throw me on your bed, shove that big dick of yours up my pussy until we come together. Just like the good times."

"That was one time and it was in high school."

"You knew we were perfect for each other back then, why can't you see it now?"

"That's enough. Get off her and get out, or I'll throw you out."

"Fine. But know that one day you'll realize you want my, and I'll be waiting," the woman said as she got off Caitlin and walked towards the door. Before she left she turned back around and pointed at Caitlin. "If I ever see you fucking my man again, I swear to God It will be the last thing you ever do."

"Out! Now!" Kevin demanded. Megan walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Kevin walked towards Caitlin and helped her up. "I'm really sorry about her. We hooked up once when we were sixteen and she won't leave me alone since."

"It's not your fault she's crazy," Caitlin said. "Look, I've really got to go,"

"Are you sure you can't stay? You look pretty beat up. I've got a first aid kit in the bathroom."

"Thanks, but I really need to go."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you. Again, I'm sorry about Megan."

Caitlin put on her dress that Megan had dropped on the floor and walked out the door. When she got back to her place, she went to her bedroom and picked out a more comfortable outfit. While she was changing, she remembered what Megan and said early and took a look in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a tattoo of a snowflake on her right ass cheek. When did Killer frost get that? And Why? Then Caitlin remembered what else Megan had said. She got on her computer and got onto Pornhub. She saw that the website had saved a password and when Caitlin logged in, she found Killer Frost's profile page. It had over 100 videos, some solo, some with a guy, and some with several. There were even quite a few videos with other women. When did Killer Frost have time to do this? The videos started shortly after Barry had entered the speedforce after they defeated Savitar. The most recent video was from last night.

Caitlin walked over to where she and Killer Frost had been leaving notes for each other. As Caitlin expected, there was a new note. This one read, _I hope you had another fun morning. Let me know if you ever decide you're done with all this slutting around and finally ready to fuck Barry. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Some of these guys really know how to please a lady. I just want you to know what it feels like._ Caitlin threw the note on the ground and got a new one and left a note for Killer Frost. It read, _Why the hell have you been making porn videos. Now my body is all over the Internet and everyone has seen several men shoving their dicks up my ass. I don't need the whole damn world think I'm a slut like you. This had better stop now. And also, when the hell did you get a tramp stamp?_ Caitlin left the note where Killer Frost would see it and went back into her bedroom. She checked her phone and saw that Barry had sent her a text. Caitlin. I need you at STAR Labs ASAP. I could really use your help understanding this video I just saw. I think it could be what we need to finally stop DeVoe.

Caitlin shoved the phone in her pocket, grabbed her keys, and rushed off to see Barry at STAR Labs.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unpleasant Encounter

Caitlin arrived at STAR Labs as quickly as she could. She hurried into the building and rushed to the cortex to see what Barry needed. She saw Barry standing next to the central computer. He was by himself, leading Caitlin to wonder where everyone else was. If Barry had actually found a way to defeat DeVoe, shouldn't the whole team be here? That didn't matter now, all that mattered was that she had to help Barry with whatever he needed her to do.

"Barry! What do you need?" Caitlin asked.

"Caitlin!" Barry said turning towards the brunette. "I need… Cait, what happened? You look like you were hit by a bus. Are you okay? Who did this? Where are they?" Lightning started sparking in his eyes. Caitlin was touched that Barry cared this much for her and wanted to help, she couldn't tell him the truth. How would he react to hearing that Killer Frost had been sleeping with every guy in Central City to practice for Barry.

"It's nothing, Barry. Don't worry about it. Killer Frost took control last night and she got into a bit of trouble. That's all," Caitlin said.

"Why didn't Killer Frost's healing kick in?"

"Well, Killer Frost got into trouble, but she left me to get out of it," Caitlin explained.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Barry, I'm fine. What was the video you needed me to watch?"

"I have it pulled up on the computer. Come take a look," Barry said leading Caitlin to the computer. Caitlin had no idea what to expect. For months, they had made no progress in stopping DeVoe.

The video loaded, and Caitlin couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had seen a lot of confusing things over the past few years, but this was something else. It didn't make any sense. The video started with only a lone piano. After a few seconds, a dog walked up to it and jumped onto the seat. The dog then started to play the piano. It was unlike anything Caitlin had ever heard. The dog was amazing. The video lasted for a full three minutes before the song ended. Caitlin turned and stared at Barry once it was over.

"Well, what did you think? Confusing, right? I mean, how did he do that? He doesn't even have fingers!" Barry asked.

"Yeah, totally bizarre. What does this have to do with DeVoe?"

"Absolutely nothing. The video had nothing to do with stopping DeVoe. I just wanted to show you it."

"So you had no reason for calling me over?"

"Oh, Cisco and Harry think they found a way to stop DeVoe, it just didn't have anything to do with that video. Come on, the two of them are in the speed lab testing out their plan."

The two of them started towards the speed lab to help their friends with their plan, but they didn't get far. After a few steps, the distress signal went off. Barry and Caitlin rushed to the computer to see what caused it. Mark Mardon, A.K.A. Weather Wizard, had just escaped and was creating a storm in the middle of Central City.

"We need to stop Mardon now! If he keeps this up, people could get hurt," Caitlin said to Barry.

"Agreed. Think Killer Frost is up to this?"

"For sure," Caitlin said as she felt Killer Frost take over.

Caitlin woke up in what looked like an abandoned building. She wasn't sure where she was or how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Killer Frost going to fight Mardon. She had no idea what happened after that. She looked around and saw crates scattered around the room. There were tarps covering a few of them, and there was dust on top of everything. She looked down and saw that she was lying on a small mattress, and also naked. How long had Killer Frost been in control? Was this even still the same day?

Caitlin got up and looked for her clothes, or even a sign for Killer Frost's latest partner. There was no sign of either. She didn't even have her phone to send a distress signal to Barry, though she would have preferred to find her clothes before Barry found her. She started towards the exit and entered another barren room. Before she could take in everything in this room, she heard a cold voice from the corner.

"Look who's finally awake." Caitlin turned towards the source of the voice and saw Mark Mardon standing in the corner. "Your alter ego told me about you, but I wasn't sure what to believe. The power to control the weather is one thing, but a dual personality where only one personality has powers? That's strange, even for a meta like me."

"What do you want, Mardon?" Caitlin asked.

"I want to show the Flash that he can't always be the hero. I saw the way he looked at you. It's clear that he cares about you, which makes you the perfect bait. Besides, you're alter ego and I had quite a bit of fun. I think the two of us should continue the fun," Mardon said as he started walking towards Caitlin.

"Stay away from me!" Caitlin screamed as she turned to run from Mardon. She didn't get far, though. Mardon summoned a gust of wind that lifted Caitlin off her feet and slammed her against a wall.

"There's no need for that, Cait," Mardon said as he undressed himself. "Frost and I had a grand time. I would love to share the experience with you. I'm sure I won't disappoint you," he said with a smirk, now completely naked.

Mardon was now standing directly in front of Caitlin. She was still pinned against the wall, completely unable to defend herself. Mardon reached out his hands and started fondling Caitlin's breasts. He then pressed his lips against hers. Caitlin struggled against him, but he was too strong. After a few minutes of this, Mardon moved his hands from Caitlin's tits to her ass. He positioned his dick and thrust himself into her pussy. Caitlin screamed in disgust and tried to get away from him again, but once again she failed. Mardon began pounding Caitlin's pussy repeatedly, one hand squeezing her ass and the other on her boob. Caitlin continued to struggle, but the wind would not let her move.

"You're not half bad," Mardon said. "As much as I loved how willing Killer Frost was, I love fucking you more. I get to force my way inside of you and make you bend to my whim. There's nothing sexier than showing one's dominance."

"You're sick, Mardon!"

"You can keep resisting all you want, it only makes me want you more." Mardon continued to fuck his captive. Even though Caitlin was trying to get away from Mardon, she thought she saw a lead pipe on the floor begin to float. She must have been going crazy. The pipe got closer and closer, and Mardon was to busy to notice it. When the pipe was right behind Mardon, it swung quickly and hit Mardon over the head. Mardon fell to the floor and looked back towards the source of the blow. The distraction caused the Mardon to stop the wind holding Caitlin against the wall. The pipe fell to the floor. Suddenly, Caitlin felt someone grab her hand. She then saw Kyle, the guy Killer Frost slept with a few nights ago, holding her hand, and also naked. Mardon looked straight at the two of them and howled in range.

"Dammit! Where the fuck did she go!"

Caitlin looked around, trying to figure out what Mardon meant. She was right in front of him. Kyle pressed one finger to his lips, signaling for Caitlin to remain silent. He quietly led Caitlin away from Mardon while he was searching for where Caitlin had went. Kyle and Caitlin had exited the room and then sprinted towards the exit of the building. Once outside, Caitlin saw that it was still the middle of the day, meaning the streets were full of people, and she was standing there completely naked.

"Don't worry. They can't see us," Kyle whispered to her.

"How?" Caitlin asked.

"Because I'm a metahuman."


End file.
